Kaijin!
by TranquilityGoddess
Summary: With the battle between Nakago and Hotohori, one has finally been killed. But suddenly, a bright light has erupted from the center...and has produced a new figure: Hotonaka. HxYxN (No Love Triangles; Slash.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** In no way is _Fushigi Yuugi _legally mine. The elements of the Anime have only been used for entertainment purposes.

****

****

**A/N:** In seeing the point of me having still two W.I.P. fanfics, I don't know if there's much will to go on with this, but my writer's license is driving me to do it. Please review!

****

****

****

* * *

****

****

**Kaijin!**

By TranquilityGoddess

* * *

_The Legend of the Seiryuu no Miko rages on as she is left with one more wish from her God; what wish shall she make, and how will the wish affect everyone else? And, what's more, the Suzaku no Miko still has yet to perform the ceremony and summon her God..._

****

****

****

****

* * *

****

****

****

****

**PROLOGUE**

****

****

_**A**s the Imperial Army stretched out upon the Konan Border, Taiitskun, along with the perished Sei no Suzaku and Seiryuu could do nothing but watch as the fight between the Sei no Seiryuu, Nakago, and the Sei no Suzaku, Hotohori, rage on. The truth within the power that was laid before Nakago and Hotohori, the power that rages them on, was indeed that of a true fighter. With the clashing of swords, and shouts of anguish, one is finally killed. But which one was? As we look onto the battlefield, we see a strange combination of light surround both Nakago and Hotohori. Shouts are heard throughout Kutou and Konan's army as the blinding light combined both warriors. What has happened now?_

__

__

_The light has now disappeared, and a figure emerges from the dust and smoke. The figure was a combination of Hotohori and Nakago. This man had auburn-blonde hair with topaz-blue eyes. He had a hoarse, low, threatening and yet soft and gentle voice. He was wearing a combination of the Imperial Robes of Hotohori, and the battle armour of Nakago. To the untrained eye, nobody would have noticed the blue dragon tail swishing behind this man and the two phoenix wings growing on his back. Lifting its downed head, everyone saw a straight scar through his left cheek, the character, Sei ("Star") on the man's left neck glowing as brightly as a ruby, and the character, Kokoro ("Heart") on the man's forehead, shining luminously like a sapphire._

__

__

_Gasps are heard throughout the pavilion, and through the two armies that have come to have a go at each other; should they take commands and orders from this man? Should they or should they not? This...is the rest of the story..._

__

__

_"The events of the past are to occur again; save the Suzaku and Seiryuu no Miko. Time is being wasted. Do not waste more, for the sake of the good is in your hands," a voice tells the man._

__

__

_The man glows once more, and declares, "I am Hotonaka, Saviour of the Four Gods."_

**__**

****

**End Chapter**

A/N: This _Hotonaka_ character is plainly new, and I hope this is as good as those other fics. The prologue is a bit short, but alas, 'tis the prologue. However very short, please review! Also, please tell me if the centered text has bothered you in any way.

Sincerely, **_TranquilityGoddess_**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** Fushigi Yuugi, in no way, is my property to claim, as everything belongs to Ms. Yuu Watase, and all animators and voice actors of Fushigi Yuugi.

****

****

**A/N:** Progressing so far. Enjoy!

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_CHAPTER ONE _**

**__**

**__**

**_Brought Down From the Heavens_**

****

****

**C**urious to see as to whom this "Hotonaka" person was, Taiitskun let the perished Seiryuu and Suzaku no Sei get down from the heavens and see this new warrior. Seeing as both Hotohori and Nakago were killed in the process of creating Hotonaka, they, as well, were "brought down from the heavens." A blinding light flashed through the sky, and the warriors were brought down. Nuriko was first to land on his feet, followed by Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori for the Suzaku no Sei. Ashitare descended, followed by Tomo, Miboshi, Soi, and finally Nakago. (Taiitskun of course never wondered; she just pretended to.)

Hotohori approached this "Hotonaka" cautiously, as to not surprise this new warrior, who claims that he was "the Saviour of the Four Gods." If this were true—of course—then why wasn't Hotonaka summoned earlier?

__

__

_Stupid_, Hotohori scolded himself. _You weren't dead at THAT point. Neither was **he**._

From up above, Seiryuu watched along with Taiitskun, Genbu, and Byakko. Suzaku was sealed away by the Maiden of Seiryuu's wish, and so he was not there.

Genbu's strict eyes wandered through the forestland of Kutou and Konan. The border indeed was interesting, and he found his brother, Byakko, doing the same.

Byakko's narrowed eyes followed the progressing movement of the warriors, stumbling, getting used to the feeling of being on the ground once more. "Brother," he told Seiryuu. "Your warriors. Are they not able to stand on their own two feet?"

"Idiot," Seiryuu countered. "They've been floating up here for so long, how do you expect them to know how to walk?"

But Genbu was not interested in the quarrel. Turning invisible, he descended down, carefully sitting on a branch of one of the sycamore trees nearby. Dark black-like emerald hair flowed softly in the wind as the God watched intently...waiting for something—perhaps—oh, never mind. There they were. Byakko and Seiryuu had _somehow_ resolved their so-called fight—never mind—Genbu saw two slap-marks on their face; Taiitskun had got them—good.

Nakago followed Hotohori, falling just a small bit behind. _Maybe it's best if I—NO! BAD Nakago! _Seiryuu's Sei scolded himself. _Don't think thoughts like that! He's your ENEMY! But he's so damn sexy..._ Nakago mentally slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to think _like that_!

With his blonde-auburn hair swaying in the wind, Hotonaka turned to look at the approaching Sei. _The elements of which I was composed of_, he mused. _Brought down from the—wait...a god's energy...three..._ He made a silver-colored ball with his _Chi_ and threw it at the sycamore trees. Byakko was the first to appear, surprising most of the Sei. His white hair streaked with black spikes flowed behind him while in a loose ponytail, his white-gray eyes narrowing at the formation the Sei had taken. (They were in their battle positions.) Next was Genbu, black-emerald hair up in a ponytail a bit tighter than Byakko's, emerald-black eyes wandering the ground's surface. And finally came Seiryuu, sapphire-aquamarine hair floating in the warm breeze. His piercing navy blue eyes stared with a hard stare at the Suzaku Sei—more hardly at Hotonaka himself—but softened at the sight of his Seiryuu no Sei.

"But—where is Suzaku?" Nuriko asked slowly.

"My Maiden's wish hath sealed thy other brother in thy legendary heavenly realms of the gods," replied Seiryuu, his eyes not leaving Hotonaka. "Therefore, thy brother is not present at thy current time."

The others just stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Did you expect me, _Seiryuu_, just go up to you and say, 'Hi. My name's Seiryuu, what's yours?' Oh no. I am a god. You are a warrior." Both Genbu and Byakko shook their heads. They chanted in an unknown language the following words:

__

__

_Cry of the eagle, _

__

__

_Soar into the sky._

__

__

_Do not tremble,_

__

__

_Soar into the sky higher._

__

__

_Bring down thy royal brother,_

__

__

_Bring down Suzaku!_

The fire god came down. Suzaku's red hair and eyes made a spark contrast with the afternoon's background—the setting sun. Seiryuu just didn't care; if Byakko and Genbu wanted _this_ brother down, then so be it.

Crimson, emerald-jade, sapphire, and silver eyes searched the ground for an answer. Hotonaka wasn't just "The Saviour of the Four Gods;" he was also the "unregistered" fifth brother of the Gods. The eldest, of course. Hotonaka couldn't take Mt. Taikyoku, and therefore was decided that only when two warriors have perished at the same time would he be summoned. This, of course, increased the suicidal rates of many, but Hotonaka never came; legend says that it had to be both a Suzaku and Seiryuu no Sei that have perished through the eyes of Hotonaka, and _then_ would he be summoned.

"He is here for a limited time," explained Byakko. "The Cry of the Eagle will last only three hours, and _cannot_ be used twice the same week; if you want to see him again after he goes back to the heavens, you will have to ask Hotonaka-sama. It will only work—if _the warrior_ is here. "

Hotonaka snorted. "And I suppose that warrior would be I, right, Byakko?"

Byakko nodded. The unlimited power given to his brother was a truly remarkable one, able to be used for healing, pain, death, suffering, destruction, or the recreation of the life; there was almost _nothing_ that Hotonaka could do—except love.

Chichiri was confused. "'Hotonaka-sama?'" he asked.

But Hotonaka waved it off; was there any point of them knowing anyway? He shot a beam out of his hand. It glowed silver, and then asked Seiryuu, "A wish of your Maiden has kept the Suzaku Maiden from returning?"

This time, it was Seiryuu's turn to snort. "You couldn't figure that out earlier?"

Suzaku smacked him hard upside the head. "What was _that_ for?!"

"For being an idiot; a worthless, _pathetic_ idiot."

"Stop, stop!" cried Hotohori, bowing before the four gods. "Your Highnesses, what brings thy godly selves down upon the Middle Kingdom?"

"We are here," said Byakko, "Hotohori of the Suzaku Seven, because our brother as been summoned."

"Ah, yes," said Hotonaka gravely. "I was brought down to make sure that everything is right in the two kingdoms of Kutou and Konan, but through the looks of the Shogun and the Emperor, things are not good. 'Tis my duty to _protect_ and _serve_ both countries, but I cannot do it at the same time—and so the two of you—" he pointed to both Hotohori and Nakago, "—were created in my place—to make sure that I did what I had to do."

"I now understand," said Nakago, sauntering forward. "But what I don't understand, Your Majesties, is that why you call 'Hotonaka' 'our brother.'"

"Well..." began Suzaku, "...I guess he's our brother. From the dawn of time, Taiitskun only meant to create _four_ gods, but something had messed up, and therefore created Hotonaka. Truly, Taiitskun also made four directions—North controlled by Genbu, East controlled by Seiryuu (however much I wanted to control it), South controlled by I, Suzaku, and West controlled by Byakko. The center of the land was called Taikyoku—therefore creating _Mt. _Taikyoku. But of course, he could not control it, seeing as Taiitskun herself already ruled it. And therefore, he was given the choice: to _not _be a god, or to be summoned when two warriors of the opposite side were killed."

"And I chose the second," replied Hotonaka, "which caused two to lose their lives. Now we have to work on _un-sealing _Suzaku and bringing in those from the _other world_."

Seiryuu's eyes widened. "You can't be sure! That's ridiculous!"

* * *

_****_

_****_

_**End Chapter**_

**__**

**__**

**_A/N:_** I wasn't hoping for that effect, but I liked it—especially Seiryuu's reaction.

Please review,

--TranquilityGoddess--


End file.
